Vaakevandring
Vaakevandring was a symphonic black metal band that originated out of Nannestad, Norway out of the continent of Europe. The band originally formed in 1999 and consisted of Vocalist Ronny Hansen, Guitarist and Keyboardist Morten Sigmund Magerøy, Guitarist Alexander Nygård, Bassist Trond Bjørnstad, and Drummer Pål Dæhlen. History In 1996, Trond Bjørnstad and Alexander Nygård would begin a pop band called Lothlorien, adding on Morten Sigmund Magerøy and another guitarist. Lothlorien's style became heavier than the original intention, which prompted them to change their name to Inertia. Trond began performing vocals and the second guitarist would take over Bass. However, due to religious reasons, the second guitarist would depart."Vaakevandring". New Release Tuesday. Retrieved on December 10, 2019. Magerøy would be asked to join a new project by Ronny Hansen and Pål Dæhlen, called Signum Crisis. After rehearsing once, Nygård would join the band as their Guitarist. Following that, the band would change names again, to Korsferd. Now with the lineup of Hansen on Vocals, Bjørnstad on Bass, Nygård and Magerøy on Guitars, and Dæhlen on Drums, the name would change to its final form; Vaakevandring. The band would record a demo with this lineup titled Demo 98/99, which would be released through THT Productions, home to bands such as Kekal and Armageddon Holocaust."THT Productions". Discogs. Retrieved on December 10, 2019. The demo was produced by Stian Aarstad, the Keyboardist of Dimmu Borgir.Sharpe-Young 2001, "Vaakevandring", p. 367. "A self styled "Christian symphonic unblack metal band". Vaakevandring look and sound like a Black Metal band but lyrically are strongly evangelical. In a surprise move the band's debut demo was produced by Stioan sic Aarstad of Dimmu Borgir.""Vaakevandring - Vaakevandring". Discogs. Retrieved on December 10, 2019."Vaakevandring". Retrieved on December 10, 2019. The band would also release a track on Endtime Productions' compilation, In the Shadow of Death."Vaakevandring". Discogs. Retrieved on December 10, 2019. Around this time, Hansen and Magerøy would join Antestor and Dæhlen would form Frosthardr. Around 2001, Morten's sister, Solveig Maria, joined the band as a Soprano Vocalist.Goregoth (May 2001). "Interview with Vaakevandring from Norway". Requiem Dei Magazine. Retrieved on December 10, 2019. In 2004, the band re-released the demo as their debut EP, which was self-titled, through Momentum Scandinavia."Vaakevandring - Vaakevandring". Discogs. Retrieved on December 10, 2019. In 2007, the band announced their final show would be at Endtime Fest, which they co-headlined, alongside acts such as Crimson Moonlight and Extol."Endtime Festival 2007". Retrieved on December 10, 2019."Line-up for Endtime Festival at Diezel (Halmstad) on 30 Mar 2007". Last.fm. Retrieved on December 10, 2019. Members Last Known * Ronny Hansen - Unclean Vocals (1999-2007) * Solveig Maria Magerøy - Soprano (2001-2007) * Morten Sigmund Magerøy - Guitars, Clean Vocals, Keyboards (1999-2007) * Alexander Nygård - Guitars (1999-2007) * Trond Bjørnstad - Bass (1999-2007) * Pål Dæhlen - Drums (1999-2007) Live * Fionnghuala - Soprano (2007) * Lars "Vemod" Stokstad - Guitars (2007) Discography Demos * Demo 98/99 (1999) EPs * Vaakevandring (2004) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Symphonic Metal Bands Category:Unblack Metal Bands Category:Black Metal Bands Category:Melodic Metal Bands Category:Symphonic Black Metal Bands Category:Momentum Scandinavia Bands Category:THT Productions artists Category:Nordic Mission Productions artists Category:Endtime Productions Bands Category:European Bands